


Learning: Sara and Zari Centric

by legendsstan19



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pain, Sara's past, Stuff, Zari knows now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsstan19/pseuds/legendsstan19
Summary: Prompt: After Zari watches Sara train one day she is intrigued and wants to learn. Sara decides the best way for her to learn is the way she learned how to train. Also, Sara finally tells Zari about her past as an assassin.Also, I really want more Sara and Zari stuff because they work really well. Also, this is Zari 1.0 just so ya'll know.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

Zari 1.0 also this is, based between season 3 and 4: 

Zari Tomaz was walking around the Waverider on a hunt. A hunt for her captain. She knew she would probably be training so after she grabbed her captain a healthy snack and a drink she headed to the training room. 

She walked in and saw her captain in a pair of yoga pants, and a sports bra (her t-shirt was off to the side and Zari could see the sweat and was that blood? On it) 

Zari walked over to wear Sara had her gear sitting and sat on the container next to it admiring the way her captain trained. Zari could see her captain’s bruises from the last mission and her many scars and old marks. Zari knew very little about her captain, only that she had died and also trained for years to be who she is today. 

Zari kept watching until Sara spoke up saying, “what’s up Zari?” Zari replied, “I wanted to see what you did for training and I brought you a snack and a drink.” Sara smiled and walked over and sat down saying, “Thank you, this makes it a lot easier on me than having to go get something and leave this space.” Sara ate and drank and Zari finally asked, “Can I ask you something personal” “Of course you can what’s up?” Zari took a breath before asking, “How did you get your scars and how did you learn to train as you do?” All Sara did was smile and say, “I was wondering when you would either, access my file or come and ask me this.” She grinned before saying, “I used to be part of the League of Assasins, they saved me after I thought I was going to die, after being left on an island after my friends thought I was dead after the ship I was on blew up.” Zari watched as her captain seemed to take a shaky breath and rub her shoulder and sigh. “ You don’t have to continue I am sorry for bringing up bad memories Sara.” Sars smiled saying, “No don’t worry, you need to know. Give me 10 minutes to shower change and prepare myself alright. Meet in my room.” 

Zari took Sara’s dish and put it in the kitchen and Ray noticed she was looking nervous and asked cautiously, “You alright Zari?” Zari looked at him and asked, “How much do you know about Sara’s past?” Ray’s smile disappeared and he said, “Enough to know that she’s been through hell and back and hasn’t been the same since. Why?” Zari nodded and said, “She is telling me about it and her scars in a few” Ray smiled saying, “Good, everyone needs to know.” 

Zari walked to Sara’s room a few minutes later and knocked, the captain’s door opened and Sara was sitting on her bed in clean sweats and a sports bra, she was stretching and Zari smiled, “Hey Cap.” Sara looked up smiling, “Hey Z, you ready for a very long story?” Zari nodded and she and Sara laid together on the Captain’s bed. 

Sara sighed before starting her story, “It all starts with a naive college student with a huge crush on Oliver Queen. Now known as the Green Arrow.” 

She told Zari everything leading up to her death. 

As she was about to tell her about her death, Gideon interrupted saying, “Captain, Ms. Tomaz, I’m sorry to interrupt storytime but you are both needed on the bridge as the timeline is wishing to show us something.” They both shrugged and Sara grabbed a green star city hockey hoodie off her chair and slipped it on and they both ran to the bridge. 

The whole team met up and all the sudden the Waverider jolted and they were taken to a certain time, 

October 8, 2014

Sara gulped and paled next to them all and said, “everyone needs to be aware, this date is a highly emotional date for me, it makes no sense why the timeline is doing this or it might have sensed I was talking to Zari about it all.” Zari looked at her saying, “Is this…?” The only answer the air totem user got was a nod of her captain’s head. 

Sara had the whole team dress in all black so they wouldn’t be seen and the team could tell something was off especially since she told them all they couldn’t speak at all. 

Zari wouldn’t admit it, but she was the most nervous on the team probably. She was standing next to Sara and could almost feel the tension in her captain’s body. 

Sara led them all to a rooftop and motioned for them all to kneel down like she was but be quiet and not make a single sound. Almost like she knew what was going to happen. 

Zari watched with the others and suddenly saw a blonde woman standing near the edge of the room, super relaxed. Then suddenly someone else came up and they all could see the blonde’s mouth move and Zari felt her captain move and watched as 3 arrows went into the blonde and she fell. 

They all looked down to see Laurel Lance, yelling, “Sara!” and the legends all gasped quietly and looked at their captain who said, “Get back to the ship, I will explain on board, it is time the team found out about me and who I am.” 

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Training with Sara will happen soon sorry this ended up being different and not exactly what I wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Training with Sara will happen soon

They headed back to the ship and quietly they all changed and went and sat in their area where they hung out a bunch.

They all sat down waiting until Sara walked in and was wearing the same clothes she was wearing earlier but she was shirtless letting her scars be seen. 

She started explaining and soon told them everything. 

Every so often she would have to stop and let her body relax and she would touch a certain scar and get a really bad glazed over look in her eyes, (Also no Avalance yet this is like right before), Gideon would react and start saying, “Sara it’s ok you aren’t in China, Nanda Parbat or Star City, you are home on the waverider.” Over and over again. 

Gideon told the legends also not to touch Sara due to how intense her flashbacks got from talking about her past as a member of the League of Assasins. 

Ray was the only one who moved forward and knelt down next to Sara and sometimes would take over saying comforting words and talking to her and she would find his hand and squeeze it and he didn’t even flinch once. 

Zari knew what she had to do, be there for her captain at all times. She would do that and learn from Sara and possibly ask her if she could train with her and hang out more with the now she knew, sensitive captain. Make sure she was hanging out more with the team and not just drinking, wondering if Ava Sharpe was going to want to date her and training/checking the timeline with Gideon always. 

Zari would be her friend, her best friend maybe and always now be there for her captain. 

Zari watched as Ray soon was able to touch the captain more on the shoulder and she leaned into his touch and he whispered something to her and she nodded and he got up on the couch next to her and held her gently. They were now at the end of Sara's story luckily and could go let the Captain rest In her room. Zari gently got up and bent down saying, "Sara it's Zari can I touch you?" Sara nodded and Zari gently touched her knee and she whispered, "I will always be here for you Cap if you ever just need someone to beat up, or rant to I will be the one for you." Amaya smiled from where she sat also watching this interaction, knowing that Sara and Zari didn't hit it off well at the beginning. 

Sara smiled and said quietly, "I would like that, actually you and I need to talk about you starting training soon possibly." Zari grinned and said, "Awesome! How about tomorrow sometime. I get up early you know." Sara laughed and said, "Yep I know you and I are usually the first ones up anymore." 

The team soon went to bed but it would not be a quiet night. 

Gideon woke Zari up around 2:45 am when the totem bearer was sound asleep by flashing the lights and saying, "Ms. Tomaz wake up!" over and over again. 

Zari woke up and learned that Sara was at her door and she opened it and saw the captain shaking and holding onto a knife tightly. Zari said quietly as to not spook the assassin, "Sara what's wrong?" Sara whimpered saying, "Can I stay with you please?" Zari nodded and they climbed into bed and Zari gently had Sara lay the knife down on the end table and held the Captain and whispered, " Do you want to talk about it?" Sara shook her head no saying, "Just didn't want to be alone. Thank you, Zari." 

The two fell asleep and soon would begin training. 

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
